


A Trip to Hometown

by mercyziegler



Series: Jelix is not dead, baby! [1]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Felix is proud, Fluff, Jack's family is sweet, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Septicpie, Sharing a Bed, The world needs more Jelix fanfics, They are Both Dorks, i can't tag, i miss my boys, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: Jack goes back to Athlone to visit his family and invites Felix to come along. After not seeing each other for months, it's only expected they have a lot to talk about. Maybe they always had.





	A Trip to Hometown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roverhistorier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverhistorier/gifts).



> Idk how to write summaries. Also, I wrote this in a rush and I have no beta so there are probably going to be some mistakes, sorry.

“Thanks again for coming with me, Felix” Jack said softly, looking at his friend in the driver’s seat.  
Felix smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. “No problem, dude! You said you needed your best friend back, that’s enough reason for me to take a plane to Ireland with you” he glanced at Jack, whose eyes were fixed on him, “besides, this is going to be fun!”  
The Irish boy grinned, turning his head to look outside the window. Jack did need a his friend, and he couldn’t be happier Felix was the one who gladly agreed to be on his side in that car on it’s way to Athlone.  
Since his relationship with Signe ended, Jack was keeping himself busy with anything, anything at all, just to avoid going home. He didn’t want to worry about the future just yet, that’s why he decided to take some time for himself and just hit the road, just like that 60’s song. He visited places and countries he’d always wanted to, took lots of pictures, recorded vlogs, visited some friends and spent time online with those he couldn’t. Life was being nice to him.  
But something was missing and he knew exactly what it was. And who.  
Jack and Felix’s friendship was… worn out, to say the least. They used to be as close as lips and teeth but, suddenly, it all started to get weird… and Jack knew it was his fault. Since his video talking about the whole PewDiePie scandal and not standing up for Felix like he should have done, things started to get different. They stopped to text each other every day, claiming they were always too busy, and when they did it was just not the same. Jack knew now that he should have visited his friend more often after that, that he should try and bring back what they used to have… but that’s not what he did back then.  
At some point the texts just stopped and they only saw each other through their videos. Jack missed Felix. He might even have missed him way more than he should. Still, he didn’t do anything about it.  
Until, in a rainy night at his hotel room in Poland, he did.  
After what seemed like hours of just trying to breathe and calming himself down, the brown-haired boy finally got the courage to press the damn “call” button in his phone and each ring made his heart skip a beat. ‘What if he does not pick up? What am I even going to say?’  
“Jack?” a hoarse voice that he knew way too well asked. He seemed worried and of course he was, why would his (ex) best friend suddenly call him on a Thursday night? “Did something happen?”  
“Hey, Fe… Felix” he stopped himself from saying the intimate nickname for now, “no, nothing happened…” and just like that, he froze. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? He couldn’t mess it up, that could be the only chance he had to fix things… he just couldn’t mess it up.  
A loud sigh came out of Jack’s mouth. “Are you okay?” Felix asked, still sounding worried. Jack was making Felix worried. He was already screwing it up.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…” another sigh, “I thought we should talk. It’s been a while and I… I miss you, buddy” he finally confessed.  
Jack could practically hear the Swede smiling, “I missed you too, bro”.  
And, just like that, everything was fine again.  
Felix talked about his life, about his new hobby and they talked about games and movies for hours – literally hours – until Jack finally talked about all that happened in his own life.  
“So, yeah, after the break up I’ve been just wandering around. I’m staying in Poland the next two days and then I’m going to Ireland to visit my family before getting back home”. Felix went silent for a second, “wow man, that’s too much… are you sure you are okay?”  
“I’m fine, Fe”. There was silence again, “I guess I just need my best friend back”.

***

“We’re here!” Jack announced once he saw the wooden cabins he used to live in. The car stopped and he impatiently took off his seat belt, looking at the blonde next to him with the biggest smile on his face. “Felix, welcome to my humble home!”  
Felix didn’t have time for nothing else but a genuine and loving smile before Jack’s parents and siblings showed up and he practically ran to them. The Swede was still feeling awkward about spending time with someone else’s family, but he could get used to seeing his friend so happy.  
He got off the car moments later, looking around it to make sure he didn’t make a scratch on the rented car, slowly approaching everyone.  
“Felix! God, I’m so happy to finally meetin’ ye in person!” Jack’s sister said once the blonde was in her sights, stepping forward to hug him. “I’m Sean’s sister, Susan. I heard so much about ye! I’ve been wanting to meet ye for years! And I know how much ye helped Sean in his Youtube career so ye have a special place in everyone’s hearts around here”.  
The comment made Felix smile and he returned the hug, “thank you so much, Susan. This means a lot”. He got a hug from the rest of his friend’s family, getting nice comments from everyone, before going inside the bigger cabin and getting out of the freezing cold that was making outside.  
They all sat in the living room and talked about family stuff and people Felix didn’t know. He couldn’t be happier they had a dog.  
“What’s her name?” he asked sitting on the floor, petting the brown and white dog. “Gizmo”, Jack answered, also petting her. “She usually is not that into strangers, but I guess ye have something special with dogs or something”. Felix smiled looking up to his friend, “guess I do”.  
They starred in each other’s eyes for some seconds with this dumb ‘I’m happy you are here’ look. Susan clearly noticed, changing the subject all of the sudden.  
“Ye know, it’s nice Sean is best friend’s with his former idol”. Jack gave her a disapproving look but it clearly didn’t stop her for continuing, “he used to watch yer videos everyday, it was almost like he had a crush on ye at som’ point.”  
Jack froze. He looked around the room, there was no one close besides Susan, Malcolm and, obviously, Felix. The only reason he got nervous from such comment is because it was true. Jack had discovered his bisexuality because of Felix, way before they even got to know each other in person… but nobody knew that. And nobody would ever know that.  
He swallowed loudly, trying his hard to play it cool. “Pfft, like I would ever have a crush on someone who watches anime”, he teased. Felix pretended to be offended, making everyone around laugh.  
“Dinner’s ready, boys! And Susan” Jack’s other sister yelled and the Irish couldn’t be happier that conversation did not go any further.  
When everyone was finished eating, Malcolm said he had a surprise for his baby bother, heading outside commanding Jack and Felix to follow him. They put their coats on and followed the man, approaching a small cabin near to the one they were.  
Jack’s old cabin.  
“We organized everything to let ye stay here for the night. I know ye have this huge mansion now, but if ye handled livin’ here yer whole life I’m sure ye can handle another night”, Jack’s brother smiled. The younger boy was thrilled to see that place again, looking almost the same as he remembered after his family put a good effort on organizing it for him apparently. “Thanks, bro! God, that brings back so many memories…”  
“Oh, I remember that chair” Felix suddenly snapped, sitting on a beige chair in front of a desk. That was Jack’s whole studio when he started on YouTube. The memory made him emotional. “Damn, I didn’t know we still had it! Fuck, I’m feeling so damn nostalgic right now…”  
Jack continued to show his old stuff to his best friend, telling funny stories about all of them. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn’t even realized Malcolm leaving and coming back with their stuff.  
“Call me if you need more blankets”, Jack’s brother called out, before closing the door and leaving the two alone. Felix looked around, approaching his friend’s old bedroom.  
“Wait, are we going to share a bed?” the Swede asked, looking at the double bed. Jack followed him, looking inside the room as well. “Fuck, I forgot about that… there’s not enough room for another bed here. Don’t worry, I can sleep on the couch”.  
“Woah”, Felix interrupted, “the idea of sleeping close to me is that repugnant to you?”  
It was not. Not even close. “I just thought you’d like a bed for yourself, dumbass! Sorry for trying to be nice…”  
“Don’t you try to be nice to me ever again, Mr. Jackspidicy”. Jack smiled, “oh, how I dreamed of this day! Now I can say fuck ye to yer face every time I look at it”.  
Felix giggled, “fuck you!”  
They were both laughing now. “Man, I missed ye” Jack let out, like a cough. He stopped laughing at the same second he realized he said his thoughts out loud. He would have to be careful about this.  
“Aww” Felix teased, messing with his friend’s hair, “I missed you too, bitch!”  
“Always so caring with the nicknames…” Jack grinned.  
“Well, that’s all your face’s fault. It makes me think of cute stuff like that whenever I look at it”. Felix winked and Jack rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile. 

***

After both of them changed clothes and laid on the bed side by side, Jack took his phone to spend some time on Twitter, while Felix read some book Jack was too uninterested to ask the name.  
“Look at us” Felix suddenly spoke, not looking away from his book, “we look like a married couple”.  
Jack blushed, “we should probably talk about our day at work, just to make things more accurate”. Felix put away his book and started to talk with that dumb voice of his.  
“I’m so tired of my boss! He is, like, the worst! He keeps giving me more work than I’m supposed to do and I’m like “why do I have to do it?”, you know? It’s so ridiculous!”  
Jack laughed, putting his phone aside, “you’re terrible at this”.  
“I don’t have a real job, okay? I don’t know how bosses work!”  
They both laughed and Jack looked at the ceiling. “We are so lucky we got to work with what we love, aren’t we? Sometimes I guess we take it for granted, but being back here made me think a lot of how much I’ve grown and how much my life changed. All of this because I’m loud and play video games… it’s crazy as fuck to think about it, but I’m so grateful for everything…”  
Jack caught himself lost in his mind, so it took a while for him to realize Felix was looking at him with a soft expression. Their blue eyes met and Jack’s breathing got faster when he realized how close he was to his friend.  
“I’m proud of you, Sean”, the blonde said softly. And that was the end of Jack. He blushed so quickly that he had to cover his face with his hands, which made Felix giggle. “Aw, you blushed!”  
“Stop! I’m not used at you being nice to me! Don’t do that ever again!” Jack was still hiding and his voice was muffled.  
Felix melted, “fuck, you’re so cute…”  
And he meant it. The worst part of this is that it wasn’t a joke or a friendly comment. He really thought Jack was cute and in this moment the need to say it was so strong he couldn’t keep it to himself.  
Jack didn’t take the hand off his face, but he allowed himself to peek his friend’s expression with one eye. He was serious. “Wait, seriously?”  
Felix nodded. “You know, when your sister said you had a crush on me... I was kinda hoping it was true.”  
The Irish boy finally took his hands off his face and starred at his best friend, cheeks still pink. “Why? Why would ye possibly want me to have a crush on ye?” he tried to laugh it out, but Felix was still serious. The blonde shrugged, “Dunno, I guess it would just make sense since we used to flirt a lot”.  
“That- That was just messing around” Jack defended himself.  
“Was it?”  
The question was not rhetorical, Felix wanted an answer and he wanted it now. He was tired of pretending he didn’t like when Jack flirted with him, touched him and even kissed him ‘just to mess around’. He didn’t want to pretend he didn’t feel something more, that he didn’t want something more. Looking back at Jack’s old house made Felix realize time goes by fast and he didn’t want to waste any more time.  
“Was it, Jack?” he asked again.  
“I- Why are we even talking about this when we’re about to sleep on the same bed?” The Irish was anxious, his voice breaking mid-words.  
“Because if you are going to tell me what I want to hear it’s going to be far more pleasing for us to sleep on the same bed!” Felix almost yelled.  
He didn’t want to waste any more time.  
Jack took a deep breath, trying to wash the obvious nervous expression off his face. “Fe, I- It’s complicated”.  
“It doesn’t have to be” the blonde said softly, reaching for Jack’s hand under the blankets and interlocking both of their index fingers.  
Jack felt butterflies in his stomach and he didn’t dare to look in his friend’s eyes for more than a second. At the moment he was just hoping Felix wasn’t going to laugh in his face after he made him confess his feelings.  
He took another deep breath, “fine! I like ye! I’ve always liked ye! Every time I flirted with ye I meant it, okay? Every fucking time, Felix. You are the best thing that happened to me and I almost ruined everything! We wasted months of our lives not talking to each other and that’s all my fault! I should have stood up for you, I should have been by your side when you needed it and I did the opposite of that!”  
The tears insisted on leaving his eyes. Felix got closer and hugged him, passing his fingers through Jack’s brown hair and holding him tight against his chest. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault”. Jack sighed, burring this head on Felix’s shoulder, mumbling soft “I’m sorry”’s.  
“Hey, look at me”. Felix voice was low and calm. Hack sighed a few more times before looking up at his friend, faces extremely close to each other. “I screwed up, okay? If someone is guilty in here that person is me. Don’t you ever blame yourself about “ruining things” or whatever ever again, okay?” Jack nodded, his eyes red and wet. “Besides, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You called me, remember? You gave us another chance and I might be the luckiest guy in the world for that. Otherwise you would never know how much I missed you and how much I thought about you”.  
Jack was still in silence, listening carefully to every word Felix was saying, paying attention to every movement his lips were doing while he talked.  
Felix passed the back of his hand on the Irish’s cheek and he shivered with the touch. “I don’t deserve you”, the blonde whispered.  
“You deserve better” Jack finally said. Felix immediately shook his head in disagreement, “there’s no one better than you, Sean. That’s why I don’t deserve you”.  
Jack sniffed and the Swede dried the remaining traces of tears from the other man’s face with his hand, smiling softly as he did so. “I can’t lose ye again, Fe.” His words were filled with pain.  
Felix giggled, “bold of you to say you ever lost me in the first place”.  
Jack smiled, feeling a hand messing with his hair again. He looked at the loving blue eyes staring at him and felt the blonde’s breath getting heavier, just like his own. They could feel the desire building up, the need to be even closer then they already were.  
And, for the first time, they didn’t ignore it.  
Felix’s hand went down to the nape of Jack’s neck and he pulled him closer so their lips could touch. The Irish man felt like a lightning had just hit him, because suddenly everything changed and he felt like he lost control of his whole body. They were both burning with emotion, deepening the kiss whenever they had the opportunity, holding their bodies tight like they would never be as far from that from each other again.  
Jack let out a quiet moan and Felix knew that it was time to let go, before neither of them could. The Swede slowed the pace, biting the other man’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. They both opened their eyes and smiled softly.  
“Now, something I can definitely blame you is for not kissing me before” the blonde teased. Jack laughed and gave a playful punch on Felix’s shoulder, “shut up!”  
They both kept their smile in their faces, just enjoying each other’s touch for a while.  
“Go on a date with me” Felix proposed out of nowhere. Jack giggled, “seriously?”  
“Let’s go to some place nice here in Ireland, just me and you. We both know we’ll be too busy when we go back to Brighton and I don’t wanna keep wasting time. I want to date you, Jack”  
The blonde had this cute smile on his face that made Jack blush again. “Okay, Fe. I’ll go on a date with ye tomorrow”  
Felix let out a cheerful “yes”. Jack thought too loudly again and an “I love you” slipped out of his mouth. This time he didn’t panic because of it, tough. He did love him and he was not scared of admitting anymore. The Swede smiled and gave his love a little kiss on the nose before whispering back, “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part 2, you guys get to decide <3


End file.
